1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for catalytic oxidation of organophosphate esters and, more specifically, it relates to such oxidation employing a molybdenum catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organophosphonates are used as chemical agents (nerve gas), herbicides, and as industrial chemicals. These materials can have a substantial deliterious effect on the human body as a result of absorption into the body through the skin, ingestion or inhalation. These agents can act on the nervous system or the respiratory system to cause paralysis or other significant damage to the body.
The surface chemistry of organo-phosphorous compounds and the decomposition chemistry thereof through interaction with metal and metal oxide surfaces has been reviewed in "The Surface Chemistry of Organophosphorous Compounds" By J. G. Ekerdt et al., Journal of Physical Chemistry, October, 1988.
It has been known that the compound dimethyl methylphosphonate (DMMP) can serve as an effective model compound for nerve gas research. This facilitates testing without exposing laboratory personnel to the hazards of such compounds, as DMMP has low toxicity.
Molten aluminum has been proposed to react with and deactivate nerve gas agents and certain pesticides. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,667 and 4,666,696.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,489 discloses the use of a laser to decompose organophosphorous chemical agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,788 discloses methods of decontaminating surfaces or materials contaminated with nerve agents through the use of a strong base in combination with a solvent including dimethyl sulfoxide and a co-solvent such as water or alcohol.
In spite of these prior disclosures, there remains a very real and substantial need for a effective, safe and reliable means for deactivating nerve gas and related environmental pollutants in the atmosphere, in a natural oxidizing environment.